cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Fan of Wiki
Nice After only being on here for six days, you've already made over fifty edits. I have never seen anyone even get past seventy edits after being on here for like a year. If you manage to get up to two hundred by the end of January, i just might promote you to Admin for all the hard work your doing. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:59, January 22, 2012 Welcome Message Do you know how to change the welcome message? Cause i saw that the messages began redirecting to you, so i just assumed that you must know how to change it. Notshane (Talk | ) 10:45, February 10, 2012 Yes, let me see what i can do to the welcome message. By the way Thanks for the help on the The Amazing World of Gumball page. Evne if it was aminor edit to the Alan part. I appreciate it nonetheless! I-disregard-gravity 01:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey The Fan of Wiki if you are pleased with my edits, because the change? is true or false Cartoon Network beginning in 1974 or 1992?. it is impossible for the channel existed since 1974, when Turner Broadcasting bought the animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1991.--BlackHAWX7 15:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) also because you lie to me, tell me the truth, you never have issues like you do on the wikia not, because I hate?, you should know that nobody likes liars people like you? you heard a friend.--BlackHAWX7 15:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) OK Well friend, I offer you a deal: if you let undo the issues that I do in this Wiki and block all articles on this wiki so that only registered users (and not annoying anonymous users) as you and I can edit just fine, I will respect you forever. Accept my deal?.--BlackHAWX7 18:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Busy weekdays This week and next week, I'll be busy because of my studies in school, like projects and programs, but I'll visit here when I have time.The Fan of Wiki (Talk) 11:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fix some pages. I'd just like to let you know that there is a various amount of pages on this wiki that have been poorely written and contain almost no information about the show the page is for. For example: Naruto. :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 16:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello The Fan of Wiki Thanks to protect all the articles in this Wiki friend, keep the protection of items by 1 or 2 years and do not remove it but all this quiet in the Wiki, because if you remove the anonymous vandalism hara at it again.--BlackHAWX7 22:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back in March 19,2012 After the works I made at my school, I decide to rests this coming weekend and in Monday 13:00 (time in the Philippines), I'll continue to fix/contribute some pages here in Cartoon Network Wiki.The Fan of Wiki ([[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'Talk']]) 06:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello The Fan of Wiki Please can you protect Toonami's article because I saw today that is not protected, thanks.--BlackHAWX7 17:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello The Fan of Wiki Please can you protect the next articles: Category:Cartoon Network Eras, Block, Checkerboard, Powerhouse, CN City, New Wave, Yes!, Fall, Noods, Toonix, CHECK it, YEEEAUHHHH!, Adult Swim, Cartoon Cartoons, Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies, Cartoon Network Studios & Remove the next articles by being totally unnecessary: List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network programming blocks., Cartoon Cartoon Theatre, thanks friend.--BlackHAWX7 15:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The Fan of Wiki Please can you protect this article: Cartoon Cartoon Theatre.--BlackHAWX7 20:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! I'll do what I can, I'll gladly help and if you can provide links to pages, that would be great! Thanks! I-disregard-gravity 12:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Undergoing Promotions And on what grounds did you have to promote someone without consulting me about it? I won't undo the accusation, but try and tell me next time about any further promotions that you are in the process of doing cause I should know this stuff. Oh, BTW; I think someone is trying to frame me of vandalism since I just got word of apparently, "deleting" the Toonami article. Notshane (Talk | ) 1:09, June 5, 2012 By the way I've been meaning to say this but couldn't get around to it. But thanks once again for granting me chat moderator rights ( I thanked you in chat but had also intended to thank you before thanking in chat)! And I'll gladly accept your offer to join your Cartoons and Fiction Wiki! I'll join or so at the end of this week. I-disregard-gravity 12:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Is there a way you can change it so that only registered users may edit articles? because some of these IP Addresses are either making edits that are rages about a certain show or character or are just making articles about shows that do not exist. I do not know how to access the user rights that allow who can and cannot edit articles on the wiki, so I wanted to know if you could do that. Notshane (Talk | ) 1:37, July 22, 2012 Affiliates Hello TFOW, while I venture out to expand The DC Nation Wiki, I ask you would you become one of our official affiliates for the wiki? It's also a great way to get more contributors on both our wikis. Please respond at your earliest convenience. Thank you. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular Guys are my enem--friends! 23:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 12:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Reaction Seems like everything else was an improvement. Though in general, I think the navigation and search bar should go back to normal; I liked it when it had a more square and round feel to it. And this one looks too greenish black. Notshane (Talk | ) 1:05, November 3, 2012 Rights We are not currently looking for new bureaucrats. I don't think... I haven't been here in a long time. We'll see what happens. -[[User:The thing|'The thing']] [[User talk:The thing|'Talk']] 01:08, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello The Fan of Wiki OK.--BlackHAWX7 (talk) 20:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) An observation I've been seeing repeated vandalism toward the Frankie Foster Page, and the Mac page, both from this user User:70.129.119.2, and recently, the Frankie Foster page, from this one, User:38.83.99.13. Both do not have profiles set up, but always add in content about some fan fiction on occassion(s). I'd like to ask if they can get blocked off from editing any pages related to Fosters Home. I-disregard-gravity (talk) 21:31, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Bureaucrat Challenge Yes, I am writing on your talk page this time, but don't get used to it as I only do this when I am reminding you of something important. Anyway, the challenge I bestow upon you is a little tough. But if you are really determined to become what you say you want to be, then I am sure you will complete it with ease. The Bureaucrat Promotion Challenge: Reach an editing amount of 1600. Duration: February 23 - March 2, 2012 Rules: *No spamming (e.g. removing and adding the same text over and over) *Each edit must add at least a new sentence to the article *At least 100 edits must be made each day in order to complete this challenge Reward: Bureaucrat Status Through the amount of effort, determination and prowess you have shown in the past, I entrust that you will complete this adequetly layed out challenge I have given you. If failed, don't be expecting another one for a little while. The reason why I put the edit count so high was because I noticed you have yet to reach your four digits here. I figured you would have hit that number by now, but with your tight schedule on other wikis it's reasonable why you never did. Though with your edit count at merely nine hundred, I figured that additional six hundred atta get you working hard for that status. Though I feel like I am being a tad tough on you, I suppose all challenges have to be challenging. Or else it would just merely be like setting a timer on a pie and just waiting for it to be done. This is more like getting a raw turkey, skinning it, stuffing it, putting it in the oven and carving it afterward; if you catch my analogy here. So good luck to you, and I hope that by the end of the week I can expect that edit count to reach the acquired goal of 1600. Don't let me down, soldier. Notshane (Talk | ) 1:47, February 23, 2013 Optional Goal For A Bonus Challenge: Remove all articles from this wiki containing anything related to the Total Drama series as it has been a main source of spam here for many years Reward: (it's a surprise) Yes, there is an optional goal as well just for fun. Thought I'd throw that in there. Notshane (Talk | ) 1:54, February 23, 2013 Oops Well, I was busy this past month and forgot to check up on you. Did you complete the challenge before March 2, 2013? Notshane (Talk | ) 13:16, March 23, 2013 Question Can you change something on the Main Page(Cartoonnetwork Wiki) that is bugging me? Under the TV Shows section, in the Cartoon Cartoons category, there are about 12 shows that do not belong in that category. Could you move them to whatever category they actually belong in? I would do it myself but only admins can edit the Main Page. Hi, thanks for getting back to me. Here's the list of shows that don't belong in the Cartoon Cartoons Section: 2 stupid dogs the brak show design squad freakazoid garfield and friends looney tunes tom and jerry scooby-doo where are you the amazing world of gumball johnny test MAD regular show Toonamifan55 (talk) 01:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Toonamifan55 Few things #Thoughts on the new Wiki look, including the front page? #Can I enable message wall and the new more productive forums? #Gonna need some help for MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and also MediaWiki:Emoticons. Feel free to use some from here. #I'm gonna make some rules to help out. 13:38, July 21, 2013 (UTC)